


Easy Prey

by Anonymous



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Same-Size Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: beet gets vored by carrot thats really all this is





	Easy Prey

Beet sat patiently in her girlfriend's lap, purring from her warmth and her embrace. Carrot's arms were wrapped around her, and on occasion, she'd lean a bit to kiss her. To think she'd be in even _more_ of her warmth soon enough.. The thought of it _alone_ made her cheeks flush. She was fully naked and exposed, and her wings were folded upon her back, though they rustled with excitement. There was no way she could wait another _second_ for this. “Are we gonna do it yet?” she asked excitedly. Carrot had said earlier that it was going to last a little longer this time.. Maybe she'd go about her day like this. That would be so exciting.. She giggled in sheer joy, thinking about all the possibilities. “Or are we gonna cuddle for a little longer..” Carrot was rather amused by her eagerness. Beet did this just about every time, and it never got any less cute. She had always said it was because she was all “warm and cozy inside”.. That was something she didn't doubt. Her stomach growled loudly, and it was clear that she was ready as well. She was more than ready. Beet's scent only fueled that. And the thought of her _taste_.. It made her mouth begin to water.

“We cn’ do it now, if ‘ya really wanna..” she teased. “Legs-first like usual?” Beet nodded- “Mhm!”- and got off of Carrot's lap, laying in front of her, on her stomach, with her legs pointing toward her. Easy prey, she always called her.. Always so willing to be picked up and eaten. Her heart was beating fast, and down below, she was already soaking wet. As if to display that before she was picked up, she spread out her legs, her wetness glistening under the soft light of the room. She knew she couldn't do anything about that yet.. It would be easy enough to please herself when she was inside her girlfriend.

It only fueled her excitement when she heard Carrot unbuttoning her shirt, presumably only the lower portion of it. She didn't want to ruin her shirt by swallowing something- rather, someone, bigger than her shirt would allow. And then, she was picked up. Beet tried her best to stay still, but she did allow herself to wiggle a little. Carrot liked squirmy prey. First, it was her legs that went down. Then, the rest of her. As Beet went slowly down, she was still, not wanting to cause her girlfriend to cough or choke. The walls of her throat squeezed her tightly, and it felt good. She went further and further down, until eventually, she reached Carrot's stomach.

It was a very tight space, so much so that she could feel herself pressing against even what laid outside the stomach itself. Snuggling up to the comforting warmth, she reached out a hand to rub the walls of her stomach, making sure to be gentle in doing so. Even from here, she felt Carrot shudder in pleasure. She heard her moan, as well.. So she continued to rub and press upon it.

\---

On the other side of things, Carrot was enjoying this just as much. By now, she had stood up, and she supported herself by leaning on the bedframe. A single hand underneath her large, swollen stomach, she swayed on her feet, her new center of gravity something she never did adjust to at times like these. She panted and moaned shamelessly loudly. “Mmh.. Beet..” There was no harm in pleasing herself, right? This felt so good already.. and she was practically throbbing down below.. Slowly, carefully, she walked over to the bed, pulling her panties down to her ankles before she sat down upon it. She rubbed her own stomach a bit beforehand, feeling Beet begin to purr inside as she did. The consistent vibrations, though not intentionally to please her, made a shiver rip up her back and a loud whine come from between her lips. Oh, the _teasing_.. Even the predator had its vulnerability.

Nonetheless, she held her stomach up with one hand, and put two fingers up to her clit, beginning to rub at a slow starting pace. Oh, that was _good_.. Maybe she could lay down or something.. That would be nice. She wouldn't have to hold up her stomach. As she laid back on the bed, she heard Beet squeak in surprise at the sudden shift of position, then begin to purr even harder, causing Carrot to grip the sheets with her now-free hand. “B- _Beet_ -! Fuck!” The vibrations combined with her own touch was a feeling close to ecstasy. Along with that, they caused a little too much air to form in her stomach. Laying there for a moment, she let it happen, putting a hand over her mouth to burp quietly- or as quietly as she could manage, which was still very audible. She knew Beet liked making her do that.. In all honesty, she couldn't complain. It was relieving to do, and it felt good. She felt another come up, and she let it happen, again, covering her mouth in embarrassment. It was loud this time, and it almost seemed to shake her stomach. Her face flushed and felt hot. Something told her that Beet had no intent to stop purring any time soon.

Oh, goodness.. Soon enough, her bowels began to ache briefly before they decided the air should be released, and she ripped one like no other, covering her face with her hands and blushing hard. It was loud, and the hot air made her ass feel particularly warm for a few moments. Her face felt hot, and she was sure that her girlfriend had both heard and felt that. Judging by the distinct giggle she heard from her stomach, she assumed she was correct. And another, longer one came soon after, so long and so loud that the bed even shook a bit. “Beet…” she mumbled with a shy smile. “You're embarrassing me..” The smell filled the air, and though she truly didn't mind the smell itself, it served as a reminder of what she had just done.

“I know..” Beet replied, a mischievous tone in her cozy-sounding voice. “It's what I'm going for.” Beet yawned- unfortunately only giving more air to Carrot, and she snuggled up inside of her, all curled up with her wings wrapped around her body like a blanket. Carrot's acids wouldn't hurt her.. They were nothing more than a warm liquid to something as indigestible as a Harpy, and it was comfortable as ever, especially for someone so used to warm, humid temperatures. Her eyelids began to feel heavy in this comforting warmth. “I'm getting sleepy, baby..”

Carrot rubbed her stomach again, sighing softly and rolling over onto her side, enjoying the feeling of Beet shifting around as she did so. “You can sleep if you wanna,” she permitted. “I know you like it in there.” She may as well nap, too.. “We can both nap, if you want..”

Beet gave a soft “mhm”, and she closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was in a light slumber, quiet and peaceful inside of her girlfriend. The soft gurgles of Carrot's stomach practically lulled her to sleep. She'd come out a little later.. Hopefully, by Carrot's choice, and not by her other end.


End file.
